


Threads Of Time

by SiriuslyCurious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Oracles, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Voldemort Dies, lily and james raise harry, sirius black daughter, sirius black father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyCurious/pseuds/SiriuslyCurious
Summary: AU. Lily and James survived, the dark lord was defeated, and Sirius was never sent to Azkaban. This was all possibly thanks to one of the last living Oracles, those with a true sight that is much different from the regular Seer. This story follows the life of Isla Black, daughter of Sirius and an Oracle, and how her life plays out. OliverxOCxCharlie triangle eventually M for later. Also on FF and Wattpad. The first chapters jump around Isla's life before settling down to follow her through fifth year forward.





	Threads Of Time

Author Note: Author’s note at the end

 

 

* * *

 

 

_To My Dearest Daughter;_

 

_I hate that I am writing this letter to you. I hate that I can’t be there to hold you, to share in your first crush, your first love, your first everything. I hate that I can’t be explaining all of this to you in person, that I can’t explain what you are in person._

 

 

_At some point I’m sure you’ll learn of Oracles. I never went to Hogwarts, but your father knew about them when I discussed it with him. I believe he said they learned something about them in divination. History will tell you that the true Oracles died out, and that those who have prophecies and the sight are just watered down versions of what once was. A part of that is true, only Oracles can see things clearly, only Oracles can force a vision when they wish, and only Oracles truly have the power to change the things they see. The truth is, Oracles didn’t completely die out; one line still lives. Our line. I hope that it dies with me, I wouldn’t wish this “gift” on anyone, especially not you, but I can see it already. You’re starting to see things in your dreams, and that is how it starts out. That is how it always starts out._

 

 

_Be careful, darling. The more we use this the more it drains us. Let the only visions you see be the ones when you sleep, despite how cruel they are. It was rare for me to have anything positive come to me in my sleep, and while I hope this isn’t the case for you, I want you to know it is normal if all you see is death. Death demands an audience, and we are at our weakest when we sleep. I beg you to learn from my choices, and don’t try and change anything. The moment you start down that path, you open yourself to seeing more and it becomes hard to stop. I want your life to be long, to last until you are old and grey, not stop when you’re 26._

_I’m getting ahead of myself. Know that despite the line we come from, our bodies cannot handle the constant stress visions will put on it. It’ll start with you passing out after forcing a vision to happen, then the nose bleeds will start. It starts to go downhill from there and you just know. I don’t want that for you, my love._

 

 

_I wonder, has your father told you the story of how you came to be? How he came to be a part of your life? What all happened?_

 

 

_We met when your father was 17 and I was 19. We weren’t in love, although we were both rather intoxicated. Is that something you leave in a letter for your daughter? Well, I suppose I can ask you not to follow our life choices. Nine months later you were born, and I had no intention of telling your father. That was when I had the bloody vision that changed everything. I saw the death of James and Lily Potter, the end of Voldemort, and the killing curse that hit little Harry. I saw your father go to Azkaban, and I saw Peter walk free._

 

_I wanted to do nothing, it wasn’t my problem. You were my problem, and being there for you was the only thing I cared about. Yet you stared up at me one day with those eyes that were so like his and made this strange gurgle, it was almost like you were judging me for doing the wrong thing. That was impossible, you were barely five months old and not capable judging me for not putting my life in danger for people I barely knew. I hadn’t even managed to get you to say “Mama.” But one of those people was your father, and the knowledge that it would follow you through life put me in my place. Despite the fact there was no link, you looked so much like him even then. It was only a matter of time before someone figured it out._

 

 

_Your father finding out he was a parent was less than perfect. Admittedly I waited until you were two before I showed back up. I needed to be able to see everything before I approached them about anything, and that took time and energy. Sirius, your father, wasn’t exactly thrilled to find out he had a two year old. Thank Merlin for Lily. You have no idea how much I adore that woman for all the help she provided. Your father warmed up, although we all joked that there was no way he couldn’t with how cute you were. Perhaps I’m a bit biased, but I don’t think anyone could turn down your charm. Something I’m sure will get you into plenty of trouble in the future._

 

 

_The story is long and drawn out, and I’m sure you’ll hear some variation from either the wizarding world, your father, Uncle James, or Uncle Remus, plus whoever else in The Order your father continues to stay in contact with. The important things to know is that we managed to destroy the horcruxes, defeat Voldemort, and save both James and Lily. I wish I could say we saved everyone, but it was war. There were always casualties._

 

_I am sorry to say that I am one. Not yet, but soon._

 

_You can’t imagine the amount of visions I forced. I could feel them, tearing apart my body. Not only was I forcing visions constantly, but these were not delicate, small topics. Honestly, I’ve no idea how I’ve managed to live this long. The pain is there, always, but I couldn’t leave you, not yet. Your father wasn’t ready to be a full-time father. We share custody now, me during the week and him on weekends, but he’s been taking you more during the week. He doesn’t know this is coming, he doesn’t know he’ll get you forever soon. He’s ready, even if he doesn’t know it yet._

_Harry just had his second birthday a few weeks ago, and you told me of how wonderful it was. You asked when you were going to be getting a little brother or sister like Harry, one that you didn’t have to leave. I didn’t have the heart to tell you it wouldn’t come from me. Perhaps your father, perhaps he’ll find someone to be with and settle down. Merlin knows I was never going to even try and tame him, we were better off as friends. But I suppose that isn’t something that you discuss with your child, is it?_

 

_I know that you’ll grow up with love, with your blood as well as without. I know that your father will take care of you, and so will your non-blood family. I swear I struggle to tear you away from “Uncle Remus” and “cousin Harry.” James and Lily dote on you as though you were their real niece, and I suppose in their world you are. I know you’ll be taken care of, even if it isn’t by me._

_I wish that I could see you every day until you are old and grey. I can’t regret what I did, though. Because of my meddling, Harry got to grow up with his parents. You got to grow up with your father. Would it have been better if you’d grown up with me instead? I can’t say. I wish I could give you both your parents, but I can’t. I can only give you the best life I can think of for you. Even if it means I’m not there._

 

 

Ella stared at the letter in her hand, making a face as she tore yet another letter up. How many more would she write before it was perfect? She was running out of time, she knew, and yet she couldn’t figure out how to word a single letter. How could she? She could only hope that Sirius would fill their daughter with all the information she would need, and instead began to compose a letter to him. Perhaps that would be easier, perhaps that would make more sense, perhaps it would hurt less.

 

* * *

 

 

Authors Note: Hey guys! So here is the Prologue. I have the first 7 chapters already written out. Rate and review lovelies, because I’m fueled and encouraged by motivation and words.


End file.
